Stiles' Magical Mishaps
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Series of one shots about Stiles and the messes he might end up in if he was magical. PM me if you have an idea for a one shot. Will probably contain mostly Sterek. Might be nice to get some Scira or Scallison. Happy to include any others people want though.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: So here is a new story. This is going to be a series of one shots about magical Stiles and the situations his powers might get him into. If you have an idea for a one shot you would like me to write please do PM me. I always welcome ideas as I like a challenge. Just give me a brief description and tell me when you want it set.**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Stiles sighed as he stretched out on the floor of Derek's loft. The whole pack had gathered together and initiated a Stiles devised boredom relief plan, which may have included a concept of pissing off their alpha Derek Hale. That was purely by chance though because would Stiles really come up with a plan to annoy the alpha on purpose? No one seemed to answer him when he asked that question though and it was beginning to annoy him. Would it really hurt for them to support him?

The last portion of the plan was a combination of the girls desire to watch romantic films and Stiles guilty pleasure of loving Disney movies. Scott and Jackson had been against it but Issac stayed quiet as had Boyd. The film currently playing was _Beauty and the Beast_. Since Stiles had discovered his magical gifts Deaton had been training him. It had become an annoying trait of his to point out magic that would never work whenever they watched something together. Or rather it had become another of his annoying traits.

"Stiles if you don't stop whining and watch the damn film I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth", snarled Derek as Stiles started complaining about the spell on the rose.

"But Derek", Stiles moaned. "Everyone knows it's just a true love spell made fancy for theatrics. A real spell like that would not be linked to some stupid flower that would have withered years ago." Derek growled at him and flashed his red eyes.

"Stiles who cares?" Derek snapped. "It's great that you do all the research and that you are eager to discover your own abilities but would you just shut the fuck up. You spend so much time with your nose in those books you remind me of Belle."

"Fine have it you way Sourwolf. And I will take that Belle comment as a compliment thank you. And you know who you remind me of? The beast", Stiles shouted. Stiles felt the charged air around him suddenly spark. Oh crap. He just did magic and he didn't even mean to. He didn't even know what spell he used. That could mean something or someone was about to change.

"Derek, don't go overboard man", Jackson called lazily while he ignored the film that was playing. "You don't need to go full on wolf man to deal with a shit like Stiles." Derek turned to glare at the beta. What was he talking about? Derek looked down at his hands to see his claws were out. He felt around his mouth and could feel his fangs. Carefully he felt for his bushy sideburns with his clawed hands. He already knew his eyes were the blood red of an alpha, he could tell. Derek relaxed and tried to calm himself so he could shift back to human. After a moment of concentration he began to panic. Whatever had happened to him had stopped him from shifting back to human. Suddenly his heightened senses detected the thick scent of guilt. Whipping his head round he death glared a nervously smiling Stiles.

"What did you do?" roared Derek.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything" Stiles replied angrily before crumbling under the alpha's gaze. "Well at least not intentionally."

"Scott get Deaton over here now", Derek commanded his beta. It took all his self control for him not to carry through on his threat to rip out Stiles throat or at least throw him into a wall. Instead he just continued to glare at the boy.

"He'll be here in ten minutes", Scott told Derek as he put down the phone. Stiles had not turned his stare away from the alpha yet and Derek began growling menacingly. Seriously who did this kid think he was? He dared to try and glare down an alpha. He had courage by the ton and he was smart. Both of those were qualities that Derek appreciated. Trapped in his head as he thought about Stiles he didn't realise he had softened his growling to something more seductive than angry.

"Ah, Derek are you okay man?" Scott muttered from his seat beside Allison. Issac sat on one sofa beside Boyd who had Erica on his lap. The other sofa was a taken up by Lydia and Jackson.

"What?" Derek snapped from his arm chair. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." Derek turned his gaze away from the boy who had spellbound him. Stiles looked away at the same time before anyone could comment. Thank goodness no one had noticed he was staring at Derek. He had to admit Derek usually looked hot. Now not so much but Stiles still felt a desire to be around the moody older man. It was something he had tried to define but had yet to work out. Something about Derek, besides his bitching body, captivated Stiles. Stiles had even begun to consider that he might be bi, like he had suggested to his dad once before.

No one was watching the film even though it had been the film all the girls wanted to watch. Stiles sent a glance across at Derek again only to find the alpha watching him again with something in his eyes that looked like hunger. Holy shit! Had his magic actually released the wolf within Derek or was Derek just that angry with him? Stiles had to spend a moment to think over the magic he knew and he thought maybe he had just forced Derek to partially shift physically. As he continued staring at the alpha the hunger in his eyes grew stronger and Stiles began to feel slightly afraid.

Derek couldn't stop himself from turning back to stare at the hyperactive human. It was almost as if the answers he needed could be pulled unwilling from the boy's lips if he continued to stare. Derek found himself fascinated by the boy's lips. He imagined kissing them so he could could feel them on his own. He tried to imagine what the human's mouth must taste like, should he be lucky enough to slip his tongue inside. Derek continued to watch the younger man with the slim yet attractive physique. He watched the way his pale fingers never stayed still, the way he squirmed under an observing eye and the way his honey brown eyes never strayed from Derek's own red eyes; even as the lust turned to fear. "You're beautiful", Derek heard a voice whisper.

"What did you just say Derek?" Erica smirked as she shot her eyes back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothing. I said nothing", Derek growled. Crap so he had spoken aloud. He thought the voice he heard was his own. He looked back at Stiles to see confusion settled on his brow. Derek furrowed his brow at this too. Both Derek and Stiles were so lost in their thoughts that neither noticed members of the pack communicating silently with smirks and hand gestures.

There was a knock at the door and Derek jumped up to get it. Deaton stood there looking slightly worried. This worried Derek because the vet always looked cool and calm no matter what the situation. "May I come in Derek?" the vet asked. Derek nodded and stepped aside letting the man walk into the room. "Okay Derek, tell me what happened? Scott said you can't shift back."

Derek took a deep breath before answering, "We were watching a film. One of us was being his annoying self as usual and I lost my temper. Suddenly I was wolfed out and haven't been able to change back even with my pulse nice and slow."

"Stiles would you care to add anything?" Deaton asked turning to the young mage.

"Um not really. I don't know what happened. Whatever it was I did though I bet he deserves it. But something has been bugging me", Stiles rambled. "Since we called you Derek seems to have got a little furrier. Possibly the spell is still working on him."

"Okay, I need more information to work out what happened", the vet told them calmly. He trusted Stiles observations because the boy was sometimes too observant for his own good. Deaton had discovered this while training him. "What film were you watching?"

Boyd held up the dvd case, too self conscious to say it aloud. "How was Stiles annoying you Derek?" Deaton asked after glancing briefly at the case. He had a shrewd suspicion where this was going to end.

"He was rambling on about the magic on the bloody children's dvd", Derek huffed.

"And you insulted him?" Deaton asked for confirmation. Derek scowled but nodded. "Stiles did you insult him back?" Stiles refused to look at the vet but muttered his confirmation. "Well the good news is I think I know what happened."

"What's the bad news?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"The bad news is the solution isn't a simple one. I think Stiles is right about the spell still working on Derek and I think it will continue to until we can stop it", the vet replied. Before anything else could be said Issac was snarling at Stiles as he crouched ready to spring. Issac leapt only to collide with Derek who pushed him away from Stiles with a growl. Derek repositioned himself defensively between his pack and Stiles.

"What the hell Derek?" Issac yelled. "I'm was doing you a favour. I was gonna beat the reverse spell out of him." Derek growled at him again and bared his fangs.

"Issac there is no need for that. Derek calm down", the vet instructed. "Stiles didn't do this instinctively. I think it is time I told you something Stiles and I discovered a little while ago about his gift. His gift reacts unconsciously to defend him when his emotional state is turbulent. Stiles has been dealing with a lot so when he was insulted his magic punished Derek. Therefore Derek is just as much to blame for this."

Silence settled before Allison spoke up, "So umm, are you going to tell us what happened to Derek?"

The vet smiled, he had been waiting for someone to ask that question. "Isn't it obvious? Stiles suggested Derek was the beast at a guess and his punishment is that he is changing into one. Being werewolf I guess speeded up the process otherwise we might not have known straight away. Now I've got to attend to a sick Alsatian at the sheriff's station so I'll say goodbye", the vet smiled as he waved and walked out.

"Wait a minute he didn't tell us how to undo it", Jackson realised. Lydia laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's face but Stiles'.

"He left because Stiles knows how to reverse the magic. Don't you Stiles?" Lydia jeered in a friendly yet superior tone.

"Yeah but first I want to know something otherwise I won't undo it", Stiles responded. Grabbing the alpha's arm and pulling him gently so he would turn to face him, Stiles licked his lips. "Derek, did you mean what you said earlier?" Stiles knew Derek understood what he was getting at. The moody alpha turned his head away and refused to look back. "Derek if you don't answer me you stay this way. Do you get that? I'll leave you to be alone forever and this can be your castle. You won't be able to go out in daylight ever again", Stiles threatened him and enjoyed the rush of power he felt that he could for once.

Before he could breathe Derek's hand was at his throat and he was being slammed against a wall. Derek leant in so he could whisper in the boy's ear low enough for not even a werewolf to hear his response, "Yes I meant what I said earlier. I think you're beautiful."

"Good enough for me", Stiles breathed back. Derek let him go and stepped back waiting for Stiles to undo the spell instead he watched as the boy's eyes roamed over his body. Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling tightness in his pants when they spent time together. Sure Derek had smelt arousal a lot when he was around the human but he played it off as teenage hormones.

"Well get on with it. Reverse your magic", Derek ordered him.

"Okay but you asked for it", Stiles responded with his biggest grin yet. Stiles moved forward and grabbed Derek's hair with his right hand while cradling his cheek in his left hand as he touched their lips together. Derek stilled for a moment before he began kissing back with a passionate fire. He licked Stiles lips and immediately gained entry to Stiles' mouth. Pushing his tongue in he felt the tips of the boy's teeth and felt his tongue fighting equally as hard. The taste of Stiles in his mouth was better than he had dreamed of. Both of them heard a moan but neither could tell who it was that moaned. Eventually they pulled apart as the need to breath became obligatory.

"Finally", Boyd's deep voice muttered while other laughed and cat called.

"What do you mean finally?" Stiles cried indignantly while Derek just grunted.

"Ah come on you guys we've all known how you felt about each other. We've just been waiting for you both to have the guts to admit it", Erica smirked and hi fived Allison.

Stiles and Derek looked deep into each other's eyes as they turned towards each other. "Hey you're hot again", Stiles word vomited.

Derek chuckled as he whispered, "And you're still beautiful. I think I love you."

Stiles swallowed hard and breathed back, "I think I love you too." Stiles probably would have said more but it's not an easy thing to do when you have a hot alpha werewolf attached to your lips.


	2. Knowing when to quit

_Written for __**Lord Kiras Hand.** Thank you for the idea. I hope you like it.  
><em>

_**Knowing when to quit**_

It was another pack bonding session but for once Stiles really didn't feel like attending. He hadn't slept very well last night or for the last couple of nights if truth be told. He had woken up and taken his adderall, then he had tried drinking an insane amount of coffee to clear the throbbing in his head. Stiles had of course suffered headaches before but this was something different. He hadn't been studying magic for long and he still found control was difficult at the best of times.

"Scott", Jackson growled as he leapt across the room. "I was watching that."

"Dude, I don't care Derek said I could watch _Supernatural_", Scott barked back.

"Both of you keep it down", Stiles grumbled. They had been arguing on and off for the last hour or so. Stiles had taken to massaging his temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

"But Stiles", Scott whined.

"No Scott. I already told you I've got a headache", Stiles grit his teeth together as his head gave a particularly painful throb.

"Ah poor Stiles", mocked Jackson with a sneer on his face. Stiles felt his frown turn into a snarl of fury and in the same instant his magic flared hot and bright within him. With a whooshing, sinking sensation Stiles felt his magic leave his body. With the unintended use of magic Stiles felt the pressure within his head weaken and lower itself to normal. Stiles saw two bright flashes of light in the corner of his eye and braced himself.

Stiles accidental magic always ended with him getting one of two responses from the pack. Response one would be the pack yelling and screaming at him to put it right. Or response two which would be the pack laughing themselves stupid at whatever he had done. More often than not the pack would go with response one.

"STILES", Scott and Jackson's voices screeched in unison. Stiles turned slowly to see what he had done. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when his gaze fell upon his best friend and the douchebag he had to put up with for most of his life.

"Wow, Scott those are some impressive boobs", Stiles laughed as he nodded to the brunette latino lass. "And Jackson I think you have an even better body than you had this morning." The rest of the pack who had been silent until now, stunned into silence but they let loose a collective roar of laughter when they heard him sass them.

"You know if you ever wanted to experiment now would be the time ladies. Since technically it wouldn't be cheating", Erica smirked. Allison stared open mouthed at the female werewolf stunned by the comment.

"You know Jackson it's a shame Stiles can't do anything about that personality of yours", Issac muttered quietly while allowing his eyes to roam over female Jackson's body.

"Lahey I'm warning you", growled Jackson. "Stiles undo this spell right now."

"Come on Stiles. Jackson is right. You've had your fun. Turn us back", Scott muttered trying to use his puppy dog eyes like he usually would to persuade Stiles. Unfortunately it didn't work as well in this new female body.

"I wouldn't blame Stiles if he left you that way", Derek grunted emerging from behind his book. The guy had been hiding behind his book sitting in his arm chair. "He told you all he had a headache and all either of you have done is bicker and yell at each other. The rest of us had the common decency to control ourselves but you just couldn't."

Scott looked down at the floor guiltily as he mumbled, "You're right. I guess we could have been better behaved. Sorry Stiles."

"Thanks Scott", Stiles smiled at his friend. "Actually you both did me a favour. Casting that spell released my built up magic which got rid of my headache." Stiles focused on his best friend and summoned what he hoped would reverse the spell if it was a simple gender swap spell.

He felt his magic vibrating throughout his being and with another bright flash Scott was back to his lovable puppy dog self. "Stiles!" Scott cried delighted as Jackson barked the same name as an expletive.

"Stiles if you don't undo this spell on me I'm gonna go werewolf on your arse", Jackson threatened him.

"Hmmm", Stiles hummed pretending to think it other. "I don't think so how about you apologise like Scott did before I make things even worse for you."

Jackson glowered at him as his fangs, claws and luminous eyes came out. "You've got till the count of three", Jackson warned him. "One... Two... Thr –"

"Three", Stiles said before the beta could finish. "STILES!" Jackson growled with increased volume as he leapt at the young mage who danced out of his way. Suddenly Jacksons' clothes began to change and in less than two seconds Jackson was wearing a long ball gown in bubblegum pink, white high heel shoes and a shiny silver hand bag materialised on his arm.

"Anyone wanting a picture act now as in oh about ten seconds his clothes with change to something equally if not more embarrassing", Stiles chortled.

Issac, Lydia, Erica and even Scott quickly pulled out their phones and began snapping pictures. Jackson tried to leap at Stiles again but the high heeled shoes caused him to face plant the floor. This caused another roar of laughter to rip through the pack. Hell even Derek laughed at his beta's embarrassment. Suddenly Jacksons' clothes began to change again this time they shrank until they covered very little and became a leopard print bikini. The shoes and handbag dissolved into nothing. As Jackson leapt at Stiles again Derek reached out and pulled the mage on to his lap. Stiles was thankful for this as he was laughing so hard he was crying and the tears made it impossible to see he was being targeted again.

"Thanks sourwolf", Stiles grinned cheesily at the usually moody alpha. That description was redundant right now though and Stiles stared in awe as he saw how the laughter lit Derek's face up. Derek looked so youthful and caring right now that Stiles found himself lost in the bright and expressive eyes of the once terrifying Derek Hale.

"No problem", Derek replied with a genuine smile. "Jackson lay off Stiles and apologise. Then he will undo the spell."

"Why should I apologise?" Jackson snarled. "He has obviously got his revenge. We're even now, right?"

"Ah Jackson you almost sound hopeful. Sorry no deal though. Your clothes will continually change until you apologise", Stiles muttered. Pausing as Derek leant to whisper something in his ear, low enough for even a werewolf not to overhear.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked the man in the eye. "Okay but if I indulge you then you owe me any one favour I ask for. You agree to anything even without knowing what it is and you have yourselves a deal", Stiles bartered with the alpha. Derek nodded solemnly.

"Okay guys get the camera's ready I'm getting impatient with Jackson so I'm speeding up his embarrassment", Stiles smirked.

Jacksons clothes changed again this time he was wearing a pair of tight shorts and an even tighter top that read 'What do you think of my melons?' with arrows pointing to his breasts. The change only lasted a few seconds before the clothes began changing again. Jackson was red in the face by now but didn't dare leap at Stiles who still sat quite happily on Derek's lap. Next up was a maid's uniform followed by a nursing outfit and then an orange prison jumpsuit.

"Okay, I'm sorry", Jackson said through his teeth while glaring at Stiles. "Please just stop it and change me back", he added as his clothes began to change again.

"Sure. Since you asked so nicely", Stiles mumbled as he focused on restoring Jackson to his usual self. Once Jackson returned to normal he stormed out of the Hale house, Lydia followed after him but not before giving Stiles a wink. "So Derek about that favour", Stiles smiled widely.

Derek paled as he dreaded to think what Stiles could be planning. He hadn't expected Stiles to claim it so quickly. Issac came over to pat Stiles on the back. Unfortunately he hit Stiles harder than he mean to and Stiles found himself pushed forward until his lips collided with Derek's. Thinking quickly he decided to use it since he would never have the courage to kiss the alpha again. So you can imagine his surprise when said alpha started kissing him back. Pulling back after a moment he stared into the alpha's eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that for months", Stiles whispered.

"Me too", Derek admitted as he blushed.

"Oh and about that favour Derek", Stiles began before he leant into to whisper the rest. "Later on I want you to give me a private show of yourself in uniform."


End file.
